a list and a tattoo
by blueeyes67
Summary: When Rachel finds her fiance and best friend having an affair she decides to do one of the many things her Ex. fiance hated. Get a tattoo. She befriends her tattoo artist, Puck, and they decide why stop there? So together she does everything her ex. every hated and while she's at it she finds herself falling for Puck.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I am the worst at updating any of my stories and I only finished one of them. But if anyone wants me to finish any of my stories just let me know. But for right now I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you guys like it!

All mistakes are mine! Let me know if there should be another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

_You chewed me up and spit me out, like I was poison in your mouth! _I sang at my most drunken state since college. Which was a hard lesson to learn after a severe hangover and the shamefulness of hanging your head over the toilet. But the piercing headache and pitiful sleep crouched in the bathroom all seem worth it right now. I'm willing to swallow shot after shot and chug vodka till my insides burn because feeling drunk right now is the closest thing to numb I can get to. And feeling numb is better than feeling pain and overbearing heart-break. So when I wake up tomorrow, alone, with a dreadful head ache it will be better to be in pain right then, then it feels right now.

I stumble into a late night drifter, like me, on the bright street. And wonder what pain they're feeling right now to be stalking the New York streets right now. It's weird really how lively New York feels at four in the morning then Lima ever did. I guess that's why I tried so hard to get out; strived so hard at every song I sang and poured every emotion into every performance. Just to get out of that town and reach New York. Saying good-bye must have been the hardest part. With tear filled eyes I hugged Brittney and Tina hard. My best friends since elementary school were Tina was the new girl and Brittney and I joined together to make the new girl feel comfortable. But our friendship stretched beyond that first day of second grade. Our friendship made it through plenty of arguments and dozens of short lived declarations of our no longer existent friendship. But our trio never spilt or divide; it was always the three of us. But now miles keep us apart but they never changed us.

The hardest good-bye must have been to my high school boyfriend, Finn. I clasped his hands in mine and kissed them; Feeling the soft skin of his hands on my lips. I leaned my head in the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. I didn't want to leave Finn; but I knew if I stayed and settled and made a life here in Lima I'd come to resent Finn. So I had to leave, and when I stepped on the platform of the train station tears leaked from my eyes. I whispered one final good-bye in Finn's ear that listened to all I had to tell him. I placed my lips on his for a brief second feeling the way I had a hundred times when I kissed him. I ran my hand across his cheek and swiped my thumb at a tear rolling down his cheek. Finn choked out a sob as he pulled me into a hug. We pulled apart and he handed me my ticket and I boarded the train. I looked out the window as my life in Lima dissolved away.

And here I am now wallowing in the past, when all I wanted was to be in New York. I let out a giggle as I think of how innocent and pure Finn and I's relationship was. How there was no lies and deceit. Not like it is now.

And that brings me to Milo. The man I thought was going to be my husband and best friend through the toughest of times. With his thick black curls and deep blue eyes I was hooked when I first saw him. I was in a bar with Kurt, my good friend, and it was pouring out and when we walked in we were soaking. We slide into a booth and ditched our wet coats. I stood and walked over to the bar. I ordered us two vodka sodas and waited patiently. I didn't even glance up at him until his deep voice spoke out to me.

"Two vodka sodas, for the pretty lady." He winked at me and pushed the drinks toward my hands.

I let out a heavy sigh and covered my hands over my face and let a ragged sigh escape from my lips. Because every time he comes to my mind I can't help but think of the familiar blonde who also took part in the lies. I scoffed at the irony of it all. And soon enough the alcohol pulls me into the recent memory of it all.

I got home early from an audition in L.A. and was looking forward to surprising Milo. I had swung by the liquor store and got some drinks and dropped by the lingerie shop. I picked up a black lace underwear and matching bra, spontaneously I bought a sheer black night gown. The whole thing was perfect; He wouldn't expect me home until tomorrow night and when he comes home to find me sprawled in the bed waiting for him. So as I made my way up the steps to our apartment and finally got to our door. I stuck my key in and opened up the door. I placed my keys on the table by the door and pushed my dress off and suddenly felt modest in my lingerie. So I slipped my coat back on and decided to wait until I saw him. I was hungry to see his sexy chiseled face and muscular arms that I almost barley heard the moaning coming from our bedroom. I froze in my place and listened carefully hoping it was just my over imaginative mind creating sounds. But I was wrong as I heard a deep groan and a whiny breathy sigh.

I leaned toward our closed door desperate to hear more. I had to be dreaming this can't be happening. I once saw a movie were people snuck into other people's apartments and had sex and stole things. Maybe this was just like it.

"Milo! Milo!" a woman's voice rang out from behind the heavy oak door. I creaked open the door silently hoping they'd hear me and cover themselves up in shame. So ashamed that the fiancé and maid of honor were having an affair behind the bride to be's back. But they didn't because they were too busy having sex in her bed. I got a 'great' view of her fiancé screwing her ex best friend. They were facing forward so she could clearly see their faces but both of their eyes were closed in the passion of the moment.

"Milo!" Quinn breathed out. Quinn screamed as her and Milo moved together.

"Fuck… Baby, you're so damn good." Milo gasped into Quinn's ear as they broke apart. Rachel didn't know how they didn't notice her in the darkness of the door's shadow.

Rachel was fed up her tears brimming in her eyes but quickly they dissolved. And her rage over took her; bubbling inside her like a boiling pot of water when the stove was left on too long.

"Jesus, Quinn didn't know you were so vocal." Rachel said as she stormed over to the happy pair that were just having sex in her bed. She pulled the blonde off of Milo and pushed her to the ground.

"Rachel, were so sorry!" Quinn begged as she clutched at a dirty towel on the floor to cover herself.

"About what? Having sex with my fiancé? In my bed? Why I was away? Promising to be my maid of honor when you are this disloyal?" I screamed at her.

"Everything ,Rachie. It just happened." Quinn whimpered through her sobs.

"How pathetic are you? Crying here like you were the one to find your fiancé screwing your best friend! Get the hell out of my apartment! I never want to see you again. You idiotic desperate slut!" I raged as I tossed her pursed at her and chucked her shoes in her direction.

"Can I-I-I have my clothes?" she said pointing to the pile at my feet. I smirked and picked them up opened the window and tossed them out. For a few seconds I watched them fluttered down the 48 stories down to the street like confetti new year's eve.

"Now you can walk out of here feeling and looking like as much of a whore as you are." She nodded and slipped on her shoes still clutching and the short towel wrapped around her body. Before she left I coldly said, "Oh and Quinn?"

She turned around hopeful for my forgiveness.

"You're dead to me." I said as I turned my pack to her to face Milo. I could barely stand the sight of him. His dark waves I thought to be so charming when they fell over his eyebrows now look shaggy.

"Pack your shit and get out." I said throwing his underwear at him, "I'm giving you an hour. Don't be here when I come back." I say curtly over my shoulder as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Wait, babe, you don't even wanna talk about this?" he said his eyebrows raising up in a way I once thought cute now I found annoying. I scoffed and turned back to him.

"There's nothing to talk about. You screwed my best friend; you're just as dead to me." I grab my purse and coat and walk out the door. Shutting Milo out of my life for the last time, something I never thought would happen.

As soon as I hailed a taxi I realize I'm still wearing the lingerie under my coat. Oh well, I'm not going back.

So this is where I am now, not wanting to go back to the apartment, afraid Milo waited for me to come back. I walk into a nice enough looking diner and ordered oatmeal, knowing Milo hated oatmeal. I also order orange juice because I know Milo was allergic to citrus so I couldn't have it in the apartment. After I finish my early breakfast I walk out of the diner after paying and walk randomly down streets. Thinking of Milo. How he hated the subway, dogs, doing things on a whim, waffles, people who bite their nails, tattoos, and Talyor Swift. How he loved tacos, sex, snakes, the zoo, books, his car, and his mom. So when I pass by a tattoo shop I don't hesitate to walk right in. I'm surprised its open but quite relived to do another thing Milo hates. I don't know what to get a tattoo of but a look through a book of pictures of tattoos. I like the star most of all though so I decide to get a tattoo of that. Because that was another thing Milo hated. He hated my metaphor for stars, he couldn't stand that I put stars next to my name. right then a handsome and very sexy man comes out from the back of the shop.

"Hey the names Puck. What can I do you in for today?" he smirks down at me as he watches me nervously fidget with my coat buttons.

"Do you have a 'I fucking hate my cheating ex fiancé' tattoo?" I say a playful smile tugging at my lips.

"One of my specialties." He winks at me.

"Actually I'd rather not be reminded of him every day. How about this star?" I smile pointing down at the picture of the star.

"Looks good to me. Where at?" he says eyeing my short coat and black pumps. I blush thinking I probably should have thought that over before.

"How about right on your hip?" he says pointing at my hip. "It's a popular one, especially for hot little bods like yours." He winks again as I nod reluctantly.

"What do I got to lose right?" I say shrugging and settle on to the chair. He sits down on a stool with wheels and gets his ink ready. After only a couple minutes he looks up at me and motions to my coat. Oh shit! I forgot about my 'outfit'. But I decide to not be modest and push aside the fact that it will come off like I'm a hooker. I'm sure Puck has seen much more; professionally and for fun.

"Okay I don't have much on under this, so I'm just giving you a heads up." I say as I duck my head away from his gaze and I start to blush as I see him smirk. I shrug off my coat and toss it on a nearby chair. "It was supposed to be a surprise to my fiancé before I caught him fucking my best friend."

"She must have been ridiculously hot for him to cheat on you." his eyes raked over my bod once again and he licked his lips. "He must be fucked up in the head." His eyes look up to meet mine, I hold his gaze before I feel the heat in my cheeks rise.

"Thank you." I say as I shift in the leather seat.

"Let's get your tattoo started." He says as he leans in close and pushes back my panties so they dip expose my defined hip. I shiver in pleasure at the feel of his calloused fingers touch my skin.

"It's just us in here?" I ask looking around as he starts up the needle putting the black ink cartage in.

"Yeah, I'm a one man shop." He says as he hovers the needle over my skin. "It gets hard but it's good money." He says softly as he places the needle on my skin and puts some pressure on it as he starts to work on the shape. I whimper softly at the stinging pain. He glances up at me for a brief moment and says the pain will go away if I don't think about it. So I study his face in his deep concentration. His defined tan face and his buzzed head.

Once he is finished he rubs it with a cold liquid and dabs at it with cotton balls. He runs his fingers over it softly; barley touching. I shiver again in pleasure and I close my eyes briefly.

"So what's with this guy?" Puck asked me as he kept his head bent down in concentration. "If you don't mind."

"Well, he was a total asshole now that I look back. He was an aspiring artist and always so moody. He never paid that much attention to me after we got engaged. But then again I guess he was giving all his attention to Quinn." I looked down at him the same time he looked up with eyes of confusion.

"Oh, Quinn was my best friend that I caught him in bed with tonight." I said softly but with angry still cutting my voice as tears prickled my eyes. The pain resurfaced at mentioning the affair.

"Sorry." He said just as softly. "What does he hate?" he blurted and nodded his head in encouragement at the weird glance I gave him.

"Umm… he hated the subway, dogs, doing things on a whim, waffles, people who bite their nails, tattoos, and Talyor Swift. Oh and I remember how he hated my long hair. I know weird right? Normally guys love long hair so I cut it for him." I let out a bitter sigh.

"You know what I did when I caught my girlfriend Brittney having sex with my cousin?" I quirked an eyebrow and he shrugged at the family betrayal. "I made a list of everything she hated. This consisted of dogs, dark shaded furniture, contact sports, lizards, taking trips on a whim, and my best friend. So I bought a puppy, replaced my furniture with dark colored ones, joined an adult hockey team, got a lizard, took a trip to California on a random Tuesday, and hung out with my best friend every day. Once I did all of this it felt great."

"Do you recommend I take the subway every day, buy a dog, do something on a whim, eat waffles for breakfast, bite my nails, and go to a Taylor Swift concert?" I said smirking at the idea of doing something in spite of Milo.

"Maybe not bite your nails but you got a tattoo already and don't tell me you felt like it. Cause I know it must have been to spite him." He smirked when I grinned at him. "So why not knock off everything else on the list." He said shrugging and going back to the tattoo.

"Maybe." I said my thoughts churning in my mind.

"Do you like it?" he asks softly looking up at me.

"It is perfect! I love it." I say nodding my head frantically. I walked over to the counter and pulled out my wallet from my purse. I laid the bills down on the counter. He pushed back half of the bills that I put down he smiled at my confused expression.

"Half price. For two things; One, you're sexy. And two, because I know how bad of a night this must have been." He smiles a sad soft smile has he stares down at the glass counter.

"Thank you." I say as I turn to leave before a step out into the morning air, I flutter my fingers in a friendly good-bye.

Later when Rachel arrived home to an empty apartment she just couldn't stop gliding her fingers over her hip where her tattoo now imprinted her skin. She made a list of everything Milo hated.

Take the subway every day.

Get a dog

Do something on a whim

Eat waffles for breakfast

Go to a Taylor Swift concert

Get a tattoo

I knew I'd wind up adding more later but for now this was a start. I lightly crossed off get a tattoo and smiled. Maybe tomorrow I'd drop by the tattoo shop and see if Puck wanted to help me out with this.

A/N: so what did you guys think? Let me know because reviews fuel me to write more. Thank you! and I am open to ideas and loved to put them in the story.


	2. Chapter 2: T Swift

A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! And I love all your suggestions and am working on adding it in the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

I woke up by a loud clap of thunder and a strike of lightening streaking outside my window. I reached over towards my nightstand and pulled out my I-pod and plugged the buds into my ears. I hit play on my favorite song and put it on full volume. I can't stand thunderstorms even the sound of rain makes it hard for me to sleep. I used to curl into Milo and fall asleep to the hum of his snores and the feel of his chest falling and rising in peaceful slumber. I sighed and pulled the covers up to my chin and tried to fall asleep to the sound of Barbara Streisand singing _Kiss Me in the Rain_. My favorite song of hers; which she sang so beautifully. It used to lull me to sleep or calm me down on my most stressed out days but now it seemed like a painful reminder of Milo and I's wedding song. I roughly flipped onto my other side away from the window.

After several more dreadful minutes I yanked the covers off and pulled on a pair of jeans and a random shirt form my closet. After I grabbed a hair tie and my coat and purse I was out the door. I really didn't know where I was going until I saw a kid with a Mo' hawk carrying his skateboard in hand as he marched through the rain. I was going to Puckerman Tattoo Shop. I hailed a cab and reached in my purse for my phone and when I saw the time I gasped. I was out hailing a cab to go see a tattoo artist I just met at 4:37 in the morning. But that was around the time I got the tattoo the other night so he should be there. When I finally got there I saw him outside his shop locking it up. I jumped out of the cab after paying the taxi driver and hurried over to him.

"Puck!" I yelled over to him from the sidewalk. As the rain poured down in sheets. My hair must looking like a shaggy dogs tail hanging limply from my head.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the convenient cover of his umbrella.

"I came to talk to you." at the confused and slightly scared expression on his face I decided to let my rant go. "Just here me out, okay? I thought a lot about what you said and I want to take you up on your offer! You know about the whole list thing. That I should make a list about all the things Milo hates and do all of them! Remember? And I thought since you know you did it with your ex. That you could help me with my list. So partners?" I said smiling brightly up at him.

"I really don't know where you got I would be willing to help you out with_**your**_list." He said staring down at me before a grin cracked his stern expression. "But I'm glad you're crazy enough to get that idea. Because you're right I am more than willing to help you out."

"This is awesome Puck!" I said jumping up and down pulling out my list from my pocket. "I already made the list and everything!"

"That's awesome Rachel. But do you think we could go to my place and work on this cause its kinda shitting its pants outside." He said smirking down at me with eyes glistening with mischievous thoughts.

"Language, Puck." I said scolding him for his crude word choice as I hooked my arm through his as he hailed a taxi.

"Actually, you can call me Noah." I arched my eyebrow at the suggestion of calling him by his given name but said nothing of it; Only recognizing it by smiling brightly up at him.

We arrived at his modern apartment in short time and climbed the stairs to his door. His place was roomy and nothing at all you would except of a tattoo artist with a Mo' hawk. The walls were a silky caramel color with red oak furnishings. Beautiful photography were incased in ornamented frames and his foyer was decorated with photos of him and his family she assumed.

"Luke! I'm home boy!" Noah said casually as he tossed his house keys on a nearby table. A couple seconds later you could hear big paws galloping down the halls and soon a chocolate lab bounded from the corner. Noah crouched down to greet this happy ball of energy. He ran straight to Noah and licked his face welcoming him home before jumping up and putting his paws on my shoulders and sniffing my face before giving it an approving lick. I rubbed behind his ears and after a few moments he jumped down and waited for me and Noah to walk into the rest of the apartment. He stood there whipping his tail joyously from side to side happy for Noah to be home.

"You remember me telling you I got a dog after the spilt right?" he said as he slid off his coat shaking it out slightly letting water drip down to the hardwood.

"Of course. I just don't remember you telling me he'd be this cute!" I said meaning every bit of it. Luke must have been the cutest dog I'd ever seen. His brown coloring mixed with his pink nose and toffee colored eyes. He wasn't too big to be over whelming but he wasn't short to the point which would make him look squatty. He was just in the middle which made him a good companion dog.

"Yea, he's a looker right? Follows after his daddy, right?" Puck cooed to the lab as Luke rubbed against Noah's leg and Noah smoothed back Luke's ears in a comfortable stroke. It was probably the most adorable thing I'd ever seen a grown man do. "Let's get started shall we?" he said gesturing toward the couch. I took a seat and Luke and Noah followed suit quickly; Luke lying down between Noah and I. I smiled and petted the top of Luke's head.

"So, let me see that list of yours." Puck said as I pulled the list from my pocket again. I handed it over to him and he smoothed it out with his thumbs before starting to read it.

"The waffles and subway are pretty easy. You just do it. But first you need to add things to this list. Like you said he hated your long hair, right? Grow it out." He said suggestively I nodded as I grabbed a pen from my purse and scribbled that in.

"And you already got a tattoo so you don't need to worry about that." He said scratching the back of his neck. "Mine was easy cause she hated so many things. Like I added my cologne, my mom, my religion, my guitar playing, my singing in the shower-" he said before I cut him off with my incessant babbling.

"Oh Oh! That is another thing Milo hated when I sang in the shower!" I said as I tried to resurface more memories of Milo. "Carnivals, red lipstick, gardenias, the fact that I have two dads, my favorite underwear, sharks, valentine's day, and my obsession with Barbara Streisand."

"I can make most of that work." He took the pen from my hand and under my "get longer hair" he wrote in.

Go to any carnival outside the city.

Wear red lipstick at least once a week.

Have gardenias in a vase in my kitchen.

Put a photo of my dads up and visit them often.

Wear my fav. underwear once a month.

Go swimming with sharks.

Have an overrated amazing valentine's day even if it is by myself.

Make a habit of singing Barbara Streisand songs in the shower.

After he finished he kissed the list and said ta-da! I smiled and looked down at the list grinning and nodding in approval.

"My recommendation is that we order your Taylor Swift tickets and see when she's in town. He pulled his laptop from its charger and googled and clicked on the first one that popped up. He typed in Taylor Swift concert tickets in the side bar and when it asked for where we lived he typed in New York. He pulled it up and when it said July 17th he smiled but clicked on the best seating options they had and asked me how many tickets where needed.

"Two. If you wanna go with me." I said smiling a kittenish smile as I looked at him then the screen.

"Hell ya, T-Swift is my favorite singer." He joked as he ordered two tickets for July 17th awhile away from rainy March but still worth the wait.

"Next, is puppy time." He said grinning ear to ear. "Any preferences for breed or gender?" he asked as his eyes shined with happiness.

A/N: again guys reviews are very very much appreciated! What did you guys think of this chapter? Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. And the reviewer who gave the idea of Rachel meeting pucks doggie.:) you guys are awesome. Any more idea she can add to the list?


	3. Chapter 3: puppy love

A/N: thanks again guys for all the reviews! Its means a lot to me! and so sorry to the person who suggested corgi for Rachel's dog :( I want it to be a bit bigger. But I'm planning on giving someone else a doggie so I'll be sure to make it a corgi.:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

The rest of the day me and Noah ordered pizza and watched movies putting of leaving the apartment in such crappy weather. Around 11 at night I kissed Noah's cheek and said around noon I'd be at the shop so they could head to the best puppy shop(according to Noah). Then as soon as I got to my apartment I slipped under the smooth covers and fell asleep. Even though it was storming outside I never woke up till morning. I smiled when I woke and grabbed a granola bar and ate as I slipped into my nicest dark wash denim jeans. I took a while deciding which top to where after much confliction I pulled on a tight white tee- shirt. I pushed in my gold hoop earrings and decided to sport my new nikes. I smiled at myself in the mirror and looked down at my watch great I'm late for meeting Kurt for coffee.

I arrived at the small café shortly after Kurt and he studies my face as we picked out a table in the back. His light blue eyes raked over my face and body with such examination you'd think he was straight.

"You look quite glowing, Miss Berry, for someone who just broke it off with their fiancé." He said gesturing towards me as he dipped his latte against his lips and took a drawl out sip. I shrugged nonchalantly and took a long gulp from my black coffee.

"I'm a quick healer." I winked and he just scoffed; rolling his eyes at me as if he could see straight into my thoughts.

"Please, Rachel, you cried when you saw a stray cat get squashed down by a bike." I winced at the memory which still made me upset recall the cats whimpers.

"Hey, I'm an animal lover and it kills me to see anything like that." I said taking another long gulp from my coffee. Holding it to my nose and taking in its strong smell.

"But now you caught your fiancé and your best friend fooling around in your own bed and your fine a few days later! It's outrageous!" he said shrilly earning a few stares from incoming costumers. I blushed and hushed Kurt so we wouldn't win anymore glances.

"Kurt, I'm fine!" I said drawling out the fine as if to exaggerate its meaning.

"Rachel, answer me this our you considering you know ending your own life because of the deceit?" Kurt asked concern coating his voice and his eyes swelling with intruding tears.

"Kurt, No! don't be so dramatic!" I said getting up from my seat I finished off my coffee in chug and said my sorry's to Kurt. I threw over my shoulder to Kurt for good measure so that it let him grovel. "I met someone who understands the whole cheating boyfriend/girlfriend thing." I waved by and started walking down the streets to Noah's shop.

I walked in on him finishing up a costumer his bowed head looked up and smiled at me. I wave silently and take a seat waiting for Noah to finish up his work. A half an hour passes and the happy older man leaves with a tattoo of a beautiful woman on his bicep that read 1971- 2019. I smiled sadly as the old man thanked Noah and left. Noah gave me a toothy grin and pulled me in for a brief hug.

"Sorry, he was a walk-in. It's weird he didn't look sad right?" He asked at me and I shook my head. "His wife died after died at 47 in a car accident. She was driving to the hospital cause Jack, the guy you just saw, tripped at fell at work and spilt his chin open. She was so distracted she didn't see the… yeah, it was sad."

"That is so sad. I can't imagine what that must feel like." I said sadly as I looked down at his calloused hands.

"But it makes my job that much more special to me; knowing I but a part of his wife on his arm. All he has to do is look down and see her." He smiled sadly. "Makes me wish my parents were like that." He said as we began to walk out the door.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." I said timidly as I hesitantly grabbed his hand gently and rubbed it softly before letting go.

"Long story." He said shrugging as he turned left down a street and I followed suit.

"Is it a long walk?" I said smirking up at him.

"Long enough." He said smiling before continuing, "My mom had cancer and got over it and my dad was there through the whole thing. He never left her side. But when the cancer came back the last time it was set to take her with it. And my mom didn't want any more surgeries; she didn't want to spend her last days in a hospital room. And my dad never real got over that to him it seemed like she was letting go and giving up." He sighed and I clutched his hand tighter giving him reassurance. "So he was at a bar one night wallowing his sorrows in a bottle of vodka when he 'fell in love' with a woman a few stools over from him. They had an affair while my mom was fucking dying." He let out a ragged breath and held tighter to my hand.

"Noah…" I said softly looking up at him. But he just sucked in the cool air of March and changed the subject.

"So have you thought of the breed you want? You left me hanging yesterday with a 'I don't know I'll research it'. Geez Berry." He mock admonished me smirking slightly. I smiled and a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Well, it really depends on what dogs they have available today." I said but at his eye roll continued. "I would really like a German Shepard, a Golden Retriever, or a Dalmatian." He nodded approvingly as he pointed to a larger shop colored with purple paint. I jumped up and down excitingly as I ran to the door. When I walked in I let out a gasp as there were rows upon rows of puppies. They were divided by gender and breed. We went to the boy isle because I thought a boy would get along best with Luke. It went in size order form tiny dogs like Chihuahuas to the bigger dogs like Newfoundland's. The three dog breeds I was deciphering from where all right near each other so I didn't have to move around much. I was leaning towards going to play with one of the German shepherds but then I saw one of the dogs in the crate next to them. They were so different and cute I just fell in love with them. So I picked out one that just drew me to him. I pointed to him and Noah picked him up and walked over to the playroom. We rolled the ball around for him to chase after and he just loved running after that ball. It was so spunky and adorable. I decided that this little man was the one I wanted. With his specks of brown, black, white, tan, and gray he was such an odd ball I had to have him. I paid for him and bought a leash so I could walk him to hail a taxi so we could go to a local pet store.

"His really cite Rachel. What are you gonna name him?" Noah asked as he leaned his face down to the puppy who was slouching over Rachel's shoulder.

"You know how he was running after and pouncing after the ball?" Noah nodded as he kissed the puppies forehead. You're cute, Noah breathed into the puppies fur. The puppy thanked Noah for the compliment and love by a nice warm slippery kiss. "I was thinking Chase." I said as I hugged Chase tighter to me and kissed his face everywhere I could. Chase kissed all over my face until it was damp with puppy kisses.

"That is adorable Rachel." Noah said as he kissed my cheek and pointed across the street to the pet store. "Shallow we?" I nodded avidly and scurried into the store with chase in my arms.

Later we left with many (MANY) doggie toys, several bones, a collar, a leash, the best puppy food, dog dishes, puppy shampoo, a puppy training book. When Noah walked me into the apartment he made sure Chase was happy with the Queen sized bed he's be sharing with me. I watched as Noah patted Chase's head and gave him a kiss good-bye as Chase settled himself in a mound of blankets. Noah promised he'd make an appointment with his vet for Chase and let me know when it was. I thanked him and went to close the door before he stopped it with his foot.

"I got you a surprise." He said smiling brightly as he pulled out a dog's toy that was meant to look like a waffle from his back pocket. I gave him a tight squeeze of a hug and kissed his cheek before telling him I'd see him soon.

That night I slipped under the covers and was about to fall asleep when Chase licked my face gently and curled into my side. Right then, I knew Chase was going to be the best dog I always wanted through my childhood.

A/N: what do you guys think? Reviews are the best and really inspire me to write loads more! And wisegirl I love love love your idea! And Chase is an Australian Shepard cattle dog mix. Do you guys like the name Chase. And Puck and Rachel are not dating guys but there is def. some sexual tension;)


	4. Chapter 4: cheaters and cuteness

A/N I know it has awhile since I updated but a lot has been going on! So I owe it to you guys that you get a long chapter! Tell me if you think I get Quinn, Kurt and Sam right!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

"Rachel Berry please tell me, please, that you did not get a dog!" Kurt squealed as he admonished me for getting Chase. I gasped as I picked up the squirming puppy at Kurt's feet. Chase had been like that since Kurt walked in; you could say he was a people person. But Kurt ignored the yelping puppy at his feet. I kissed Chase's face and he returned the love with a warm flick of his tongue.

"Kurt I'm lonely here at night. I need someone to share the bed with me at night now that Milo is gone." I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen. Kurt following right behind me.

"Diva, you have got to be joking. You have no time for a dog! You have your job! On Broadway!" Kurt said as he glared daggers at the happy speckled puppy. I sighed and ruffled Chase's soft hair.

"It is a minor role! And I have plenty of time!" I said defiantly. I pushed Chase into Kurt's arms. "Just hold him! You'll love him!" I said as I ran off into the bathroom to finish up my makeup. I was taking Chase to the vet for his first visit. Noah was going to meet me there so he could introduce me to the vet which was his collage friend.

I slide the lip gloss against my lips for the last time and rushed out of the bathroom. I was late like I always am. Which is weird because in high school I was always early and if not that on time. But since getting to New York I've lost who I used to be and became altered to fit my schedule. I scurried out of the bathroom and made my way to Kurt. I found him looking very smitten with a sleeping Chase in his lap as he sat on the couch. I went down to pick up the sleeping Chase feeling guilty for having to wake him up.

"No!" Kurt yell whispered as he slapped my hands away from Chase. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Kurt he has to go to the vet." I said as I went to pick him up again but Kurt held on to him as he got up. Chase sleepily peeled open his eyes to look at why we were moving but then closed them realizing he was still in Kurt's arms. I let out a light chuckle as I turned to grab my purse.

"I'm coming. He loves me." Kurt said with a sly smile as he went to walk out the door.

"But Kurt I'm meeting someone there." I said as a blush crept up my cheeks. And I mentally scolded myself I didn't know why I was blushing me and Noah weren't dating. Kurt noticed but said nothing.

"I'd love to meet her." He said with a shrug.

"Him." I corrected Kurt as I walked out the door and turned to lock it. "His name is Puck." I reached out of my pocket and clicked Chase's leash on him. And handed the end to Kurt and he sighed as he put Chase down. We decided to walk the short amount of blocks instead of wasting money on a cab.

When I got to the Vet's office and walked in I knew I liked this place. It was clean and didn't smell like dog urine. It had sleek light blue walls with white counters and framed pictures of a blonde haired man at the beach with his dog.

Kurt nodded approvingly at the office and went to check us in. I walked over after reading a message that Noah had just sent me. He was going to be a little late but would be here soon. The office was crowed and busy so the nice lady at the front desk whose name was Lilac. I scoffed at Lilac like seriously who names there kid Lilac? Oh well she was nice and pretty with her sparkling blue eyes and brown ringlets that fell off her shoulders. She told us there would be a wait but the vet would be with Chase as soon as he could. We were still waiting when Noah walked through the doors in all his glory. Lilac looked up from her paper work and fluttered her fingers at him. He winked at her and she smirked. He looked over the waiting room and found me in the crowd. He walked over and gave me a bright smile which I would have chosen over the wink any day. Kurt whistled under his breath as Noah reached us.

"Hey, I saved you a seat." I said as I moved the magazines away off the chair next to me.

"Hey, Rach." He said sitting down in the seat. Chase who was playing with the dog next to, a burly newfoundland, heard Noah's voice and sprinted over to him.

"Hey Chase! How's it going pal? Is your mommy spoiling you?" Noah said in a cute voice only reserved for Chase and Luke. To answer his question Chase licked Noah's hand. Chase decided that wasn't good enough and jumped onto Noah's lap so he could lick his face. "Aw thank you, Chase."

"Noah this is Kurt. He is my Best friend." I said introducing the two. "Kurt this is Noah. My good friend." Kurt and Noah smiled at each other and made friendly small talk.

"Chase Berry." Lilac called from behind the desk. We three and Chase stood up at hearing his name. Lilac smiled and motioned for us to follow her. "Sam is ready for Chase now." We walked into a room down the hall and when we all filed in Lilac closed the door behind her. We all took seat in the three chairs that lined the side of the wall. Lilac took Chase in her arms, without asking may I add, and placed him on the examination table.

"So who is the mommy or daddy?" Lilac asked as she examined Chase and wrote something on a piece of paper. She looked up to see me raise my hand she giggled at me raising my hand like a schoolgirl.

"Well Chase seems to be in good health but it might be a good idea if he gets a little more exercise. He seems a little hyper." She said as she scribbled something else down on her piece of paper.

"Well of course he is hyper, he is a puppy." I said defensively at the questioning of me not being a good mom to my dog. Lilac smiled a tight lipped smiled and looked over at Puck.

"Haven't seen you in forever Puckerman." She said crossing her arms in amusement; obviously pushing her boobs together. And don't think I didn't see puck look at them.

"Yea, long time no see." Puck said half paying attention.

"I have lunch breaks around 12: 30 call me if you wanna get together." And before she left she crouched down and breathed in his ear. "And trust me we won't be eating."

She left swaying her hips behind her and once the door clicked behind her Puck chuckled. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned away from him.

"What? I can't help it if every girl once to ride the Pukerone." He said winking at me.

"Well you can count me out." I said and saw out of the corner of my eye a flash of something in his eyes. But before I could question what it was the door opened again and in walked the vet.

"You're disgusting." I muttered before I stood up to shake the Vet's hands. As I shook his hand I took in his good looks. He had big full lips that were a soft pink color and he had light blonde hair cut close to his head. He was tall and his eyes shined with happiness. I could see Kurt nodding in approval.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Berry." Sam said as he pulled back his hand from our handshake. He reached out and took Chase's paw and shook it just like he did mine. "And nice to meet you, Chase." He smiled a big smile and reached his hand out to Noah. Sam pulled Puck in for a "bro hug" once they broke apart they fisted bumped.

"How is Luke?" Sam asked as he pulled out a instrument to examine Chase. While Sam was doing his examination on Chase Sam and I made small talk over our collages and careers. He was very nice and charming and we got along well ; while Noah sat there like a four year old with his arms crossed. But when Sam finished up with Chase and was walking us out Sam asked me out for drinks. I blushed and wringed my hands on Chase's leash. I nodded my head and we made plans to meet up. Has we walked out Kurt got a call from Blaine his partner in his fashion line. As he clicked his phone shut he looked at me with fury.

"Damn you diva! The first night I get a date with Blaine is the night you need help getting dressed for a hot date!" Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms. I scoffed and pushed back my hair.

"I do not need help getting dressed!" I said defending myself and looking self-consciously at Noah who was smirking. He raked his eyes down my body and I crossed my arms defensively.

"Yeah right Rachel last time you had a date you wore your wool dress." Kurt said tilting his chin upward in his victory. Noah let out a chuckle as he draped an arm around me.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'll get our girl dressed properly for a hot date." He winked at Kurt then smiled at me.

"No way." I said. I could just imagine Noah dressing me for a date. I shuddered as I pictured a trampy little red dress with stilettos and no underwear.

"Come on, Babe! I promise it will be classy and I know Sam and what he likes. I mean, honestly, we chased girls together throughout collage!" he said in an airy tone before hailing a cab. "But I guess if you don't want my help."

"Noah, shut up and come with me." I sighed rolling my eyes. He fist bumped Kurt and wished him well with his date before following after me.

We walked into the apartment and a placed Chase on my bed and he walked to the very top and settled in among the pillows. I think he's mad at me for taking him to the vet since he did not like the needs at all. I walked over to him and he stiffened and turned his head away I bent down and kissed his space between his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chase. Mommy has to go to the doctors too." I said and he softened and turned towards me giving my face a short lick. I didn't notice Puck standing right inside the door and when I looked up I blushed.

"You're really good with him." Noah commented before raiding my closet. He picked out several dresses and we both finally decided on one. It was a tan Skalleian dress I was saving for a special event but I guess this will do. We paired it with very light pink heels and Chanel purse. For jewelry we used gold feather earrings with a leaf ring. I slipped everything on and smiled at what I saw in the mirror. I gave Noah a tight hug and he returned it with an even tighter hold.

"Man I felt gay picking out the outfit. But I don't feel gay right now." He said laughing lightly in my ear. I stared up into his eyes and I wanted to kiss him. And I thought I saw in his yes that he wanted to kiss me to put he pulled away. And I won't lie when I said it scarred my confidence a little. I kissed Noah cheek and said good-bye and before I walked out the door I stopped.

"Noah, do you think you could stay here with Chase until I get home?" I said not wanting to leave Chase home after his visit to the vet. He nodded and smiled.

"I'll be here when you get back."

The night with Sam was going really well. We covered most of the first date topics but when we were having our last drinks Sam asked me if I was friends with Noah. I was confused I mean didn't I go to the vet with Noah. Why would non-friends go with each other to take their dogs to the vet?

"Yes, me and Noah friends I would say." I said as I took a sip from my sex on the beach. I giggled at his stupid question but hope he played it on the alcohol. He smiled and raised his eyes from the brim of his glass as he took a short sip from his whiskey sour.

"Well, don't tell him I said this. Well me and him are really good friends so you can't say I said this. But…" he started to laugh and I think the alcohol was getting to him. "I slept with his girlfriend too." He burst out laughing and covered his mouth as spews of whiskey shot form his mouth. I smiled a confused smile and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wait, Brittney?" I said as I tried to connect the dots. "The same Brittney that cheated on him with his cousin?"

"Ha, yeah, that same Brittney. It was before she slept with his cousin and after." He said in between bursts of laughter. His once charming voice wasn't so charming anymore but quite evil. "Yea, Brittney, she didn't have a problem doing it behind his back. But I kinda felt bad. You know, he loved her? He bought a ring."

He started to giggle again and he finished off his whiskey and continued with his confession. "Yea, Brittney, was really good. No wonder Puck bragged all the time about her. Man, she was flexible and kinky. I wonder if you're that good." He said winking at me as he slid his hand under my dress. I gasped and slapped his hand away.

"Lose my number asshole!" I shouted as I stormed out of the club.

I walked through my apartment and slammed the door behind me. I walked towards my bedroom. I saw Noah lying on top of the covers sleeping peacefully next to Chase. I figured Noah wouldn't see me getting changed since he was asleep. I kicked of my shoes and threw them in my closet. I walked over to my bureau and put my purse down and took off jewelry and put them on top of the wood as well. Then I went to take off my dress and it wasn't unzipping. I huffed in frustration and I couldn't sleep in a three hundred dollar dress. I shook Noah awake gently and he groaned as he woke up.

"Sorry, Berry I just closed my eyes and I fell asleep." He explained.

"Noah, it is fine. But can you unzip this?" I said turning around waiting for him to unzip it. A few beats later I felt his warm fingers slowly move down my back dragging the zipper with them. I shivered in pleasure. I didn't even hesitate to slip it off and hang it back up. All the while Noah is staring at me in my lace underwear and strapless bra. I shrug and pull on pink sweatpants and a hoodie. I hop into bed on the other side of Chase. But then I feel Noah get off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"Leaving." He said as he started to put one sneaker back on.

"No, stay, please?" I asked looking up at him with the best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Noah said as he pulled of his shoe again and tore of his shirt. He walked over the light and turned it off. He got on the opposite side of me. We stared at each other for the longest time in the darkness. That is when I knew he had to know about Sam. If someone knew about Quinn and Milo I would have wanted to have known.

"Noah?" I called out to him softly as his hand found mine. It cupped over mine and I could feel his warmth.

"Yea, Babe." He murmured as his eyelids fluttered. Right then, he looked so peaceful and innocent and tired I just couldn't disturb that. At least not right now.

"You're really cute." I blurt as a cover up. And it isn't a lie most women would say he was sexy or hot and both were true. But I saw a side of him that was cute. Like when he talks to Chase in that weird voice and when he concentrates really hard on his tattoos. Noah's eyes fluttered back open to look into my eyes. His hand reaches up to tangle its fingers through my hair.

"You're really cute too." He says as he brings his hand back down to cover mine. His eyelids fall shut the same moment my own do.

A/N: so a longer chapter right? And I know sam would never do that cause he is a really good guy but I couldn't help it. What do you guys think? I love reviews! This is rachel's outfit


	5. Chapter 5: forgiveness or stupidity?

A/N: So guys, I noticed in some of the reviews you guys mentioned Rachel should tell Puck about Sam and don't worry she will but later. A few also said you wish she didn't go out with Sam and I understand where you're coming from. But I feel that if she immediately started going out with Puck the story would be rushed and Puck would be her re-bound. And every story needs drama and Sam's betrayal is drama. Who else should I add in the story? I already have one person coming in later chapters and maybe Blaine. Thank you all for the reviews and the followers it means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

"He what?" Kurt squealed into the phone piercing my ears from the other end. I held the phone the way from my ear and sighed.

"I left my closet door open and he chewed my Gucci flats." I said sadly sitting on my bed holding my destroyed, very expensive, my very much loved Gucci flats. Its material shredded like a piece of meat.

"Omg. You know I love Chase but I've got to say this…" he breathed a ragged frustrated sigh as if battling his own thoughts. "What a little shit!" he said fiercely. Knowing very much how meaningful those shoes were to me. I bought them for myself as a treat after landing my first role in a play.

"Yea, I know." I sighed dreamily and again looked down at the destroyed shoes with fibers hanging in soggy dismantle. I got up and harshly walked over to my trash can and chucked both shoes in the trash. I flopped down on my bed and breathed in the scent Noah left on my pillow. When I woke up he was gone and he didn't leave me any note or send me a text. So I figured he was embarrassed of last night. That is why I told Kurt everything so he could comfort me and give Noah excuses.

"But he just left." I complained into the phone and I just knew Kurt was rolling his eyes on the other end.

"Diva, please, He has a job right?" Kurt says as if that was a no brainer. I cuddle into the pillow some more and close my eyes.

"Yeah, but normally we text each other as soon as we wake up." I whine into the phone burying my frustrated face deeper into the pillow. Then I feel the weight on the bed shift and I peek open a eye and to see Chase guiltily sulk into my room and cowardly cuddle into my side. I murmur, "It's okay", Into Chase's fur. And Kurt sighs knowing I have caved into Chase's puppy face.

"Maybe he is busy. He has a life you know." Kurt banters back as I hear his breathe quicken.

"What are you doing?" I question quirking an eyebrow.

"Running down the New York streets; late for my very important meeting." He curses under his breathe and tries to consult me one last time.

"You call him. Just don't wait around like a moron. Take control. Your single he is single." He snickers into the phone and I roll my eyes behind my lids. "Just put two and two together.

"We're just friends." I complain into the phone as Chase licks my cheeks. I hear Kurt scream a "god dammit." and the screaking of car tires. "Kurt are you okay?" I question as my eyelids flicker open.

"Not really. Obviously I'm not one of those people who can talk and walk at the same time. Cause I almost just got run down by a taxi. So I'm gonna have to hang up on you now. Love you." he ended the conversation with a click and I shut my eyes once again. After a short power lap I got up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. I sipped my coffee as I flipped through old mail I never bothered to look through. Soon enough I came across a fancy envelope with my name in delicate cursive. I opened it up curious as to what it was. I pulled out the invitation and read the cursive letters over and over again. Soon enough the cursive words looked dizzy as I tried to read them over again. They rose like a poison and burned my eyes. Soon angry tears were swimming in my eyes. I ripped the invitation in little bits and threw them in the sink washing them down and turning on the garbage disposal. I rushed in my room to get dressed and quickly grabbed my phone and left the house.

I reached Noah's shop quickly and I burst out of the cab after paying and ran into the shop. Noah was currently at the counter drawling a sketch for someone. He looked up from his paper and nodded.

"Hey." He said before return his eyes back to the sketch. Which I could tell was a picture of someone's beloved dog. I cleared my throat which was tight with anger.

"Guess what I fucking found in the mail today?" I said walking behind the counter and standing in front of Noah.

"Coupons." He said with a straight face; concentrating on his drawling. I huffed a frustrated breathe between my tight lips.

"No, asshole! This isn't a joke. It's my life." I said sadly as I crossed my arms defensively. He swiveled his chair back towards me and looked up. "Sorry." He muttered grumpily.

"I got an invitation." I said biting my lip to keep from crying. He looked up at me and shrugged as if to say 'So? I got work to get back to.' I slammed my hand on the counter and I felt my whole body flush with rage. He glanced up at my again blankly taking in my state of fury.

"Why are you being such an asshole? Do you think I'd hurry down to your shop just to tell you I got an invitation? That the reason I'm so upset would be that I would be going alone?" Noah stared right in to my eyes and shrugged once more but this time he voiced his thoughts.

"I don't know Rachel. Your so god damn dramatic it really could be anything that has got your panties in a twist." He turned back to his work obviously finished with me. His hand continued in strong delicate strokes giving the dog some detail.

"Oh you're such a dick." I whisper has tears sting my eyes. All I wanted was to have Noah's comfort and understanding. But what I got was avoidance as if I was the freaking plague. I really don't know why he was being such an insensitive jerk. I slapped him upside the head and glared at him. Before I left the shop I said, "Next time you ever want to talk don't except me to help you." I saw out of the corner of my eye that he nodded slightly and I just shook my head and slammed the door on my way out.

Pucks point of view…

I tried to concentrate back on the drawling but found I couldn't. I angrily put my face in my hands and sighed. When I woke up this morning I realized I don't want Rachel has a friend. I want her as more. And dog sitting, helping her pick out an outfit, and sleeping over is all things a gay best friend would do. And I'm not gay and I notice how hot Rachel is. And that probably wouldn't have affected me before. Brittney put me in the friend zone for a short time but I ended that just as quickly as I could. But with Brittney I wasn't afraid of denial and not being her friend anymore. But with Rachel I'd much rather be her friend than nothing. And I'm afraid if I admit my feelings she'd ditch me and my friendship.

And I feel like I know Rachel more than she knows herself. Rachel isn't just hot she is beautiful, graceful, elegant, and amazing. I've never met a better person than her. And her voice is heaven sent and can lull anyone into a trance. She is such a strong person and she gets me. And right then is when I decide I have to apologize. Because all Rachel's ever done was be nice to me and trust me. Tonight all go to her place and she can tell me what she was trying to.

I was walking down the sidewalk in a twisted angry war path when I heard my phone go off. I furrow my eyebrows and reach into my pocket for my phone. Milo's name is lighting up my phone and I grimace at it but pick up anyway. I know I shouldn't have but I was curious has to why he was calling.

"Hello." I said testily as I crossed the street.

"Rachel, it is so good to hear your voice." Milo sighed into the phone.

"Well I honestly cannot say the same for you." I replied as I entered the food market since I was planning on having a nice relaxing dinner tonight. The invitation, Noah, and now Milo are going to make it really hard to just enjoy myself.

"Listen, Rachel just for one minute." He said softly as I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay, me and Quinn just wanted to know if you got the invitation." I sucked in a breath at the cold reminder.

"Yeah, I got your invitation." I bit out through clenched teeth as I rolled my fists into balls.

"Good; so are you coming?" he asked and I was so dumbfounded at this question. Why would I go to Quinn's fuckin' baby shower. That baby was the end result in my misery; so why would I go and celebrate its coming into the world. When I'd much rather be married right now with my perfect fiancé and my best friend still by my side.

"Milo I want you to take this as harshly as you can. I want you and Quinn to burn in hell. So, no, I don't think I'll be joining you in the celebrating of your child." I said as I handed the old lady who sold me to beef steaks and a bunch of vegetables, a twenty dollar bill.

"Rachel, I understand, okay? But me and Quinn miss you so much and we want you to be a part of our life together."

"Milo, are you drunk?" I asked seriously as I continued on. "You must be highly intoxicated to think I would want to be a part of you and Quinn's life together that was supposed to be our life together."

"I'm not drunk. We just miss you so much. Tell us anything we can do to get you back." He begged into the phone and I scoffed as I walked through my apartment door.

"You can kiss my ass." I said shortly and curtly as I put the bags in the fridge.

"Please, be reasonable Rachel. We want you to be a part of the babies' life. We'd like you to be the godmother." He said happily into the phone.

"I don't want anything to do with you or your baby!" I yelled into the phone and hung up. I ripped off my shirt and made my way into the bathroom. Wanting to just relax under the warm water of my shower. But once I walked into my bedroom I saw Noah stretched out on my bed. I screeched and pulled my shirt back on. Chase who was cuddled next to Noah hopped off the bed to greet me.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" I asked as he got off the bed. He pulled me into a hug. I resisted at first but shortly relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass." He said and I shrugged.

"You are forgiven." I said smiling. "I'm gonna hop in the shower. I got some steaks for dinner if you want to start cooking them." I said smiling; glad to have my best friend back.

"Sure I can't join you?" he says waggling his eyebrows suggestively. I shake my head and playfully take off my shirt again. Leaving me only in my jeans and bra. He groans and slaps my butt as I turn towards the bathroom.

"You're killing me, Rach." I hear him say as I giggle and close the door to the bathroom.

After a fine dinner and some well awarded wine I was helping Noah wash the dishes. I washed and he dried. We were having such a good time during dinner I didn't want to spoil the mood by telling him about Milo. So right now while we are silent in our dish duties I decide to confide in Noah. But Noah beats me to the point.

"So what was that invitation you were talking about today?" he asks as he moved the towel up and down on the last plate; Swiping away the little water droplets that dripped down the smooth surface.

"Quinn and Milo's baby shower." I say as we both finish our dishes at the same time. At the memory of opening up that card and remembering the feelings I felt right then; my eyes began to water as the tears burned.

"Oh, shit, Rachel." He said shocked put soon pulled me into his arms while drawling lazy soothing circles on my back with his hands. "What assholes." I giggled sadly as I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. I pulled out of Noah's hold; and tried to control the tears that were streaming down my faces.

"It's not that I still love him. It's the fact that I lost two people that meant the most in my life at the same time. I had no one to lean on for comfort until you." New tears drifted down my flushed cheeks. "But then they send me an invitation to go have a party to celebrate the news of their baby. That was supposed to be my baby." I clutched at Noah's shirt as I sobbed hard. "When I opened that card do you know how embarrassed and angry and sad I was? I caught them cheating when I was trying to surprise him. And then I tried to sort out this situation! Thinking maybe that it was just sex, a mistake, and maybe it's time to forgive and forget. And then the fact that they created a baby in the time I was hurt the most. They didn't even care enough to realize what they did was wrong and it hurt me. But yet they continue." Noah wraps me back up in a tight hug. He squeezes me extra hard this time. He walks me to my room and we both lay down on the bed. His arms are still around me as tears keep sliding down my cheeks. He looks at my face and I blush knowing my face must look like a mess. But stray tears still leak from my eyes. He leans in towards my face and his lips touch my cheeks. Dabbing away a tear with his soft lips. He brushes a tendril of misplaced hair away from my face. He takes a deep breath and holds my eye contact.

"I caught Brittney and my cousin, Robby, during a family reunion. Brittney and I flew down to Texas for the family get together and this was the first time Britt was going to meet my cousins. And my cousins mean a lot to me so I was really nervous weather they would like her as much as I did. And trust me Robby took a liking to her just fine." He rolled his eyes in frustration. "I was going out to the barn to see if I could find Brittney and I thought she would be there, cause she liked horses. And I find her right away. Having sex with my cousin." He blew out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers threw my hair. "I was going to propose to her that week-end." I study his face for the longest time and noticed there is no trace of sadness or loss. But more of what was etched on Noah's face was he was broken.

"Noah, I'm so sorry." I said and I bite my lip. Because if his own cousin could hurt him this bad then I wonder what his best-friend could be like. How much more that would hurt him knowing that Brittney cheated with Sam too. But wouldn't I want to know if Kurt knew Quinn and Milo were having sex. And the answer is yes because that was happening right then. And Sam and Brittney happened years ago. Would I really want to open a healed wound? And the answer is yes because it is the right thing to do and it needs to be said. Me and Noah are good friends now and we can't keep secrets from each other. "Can I tell you something?" I ask Noah but he is too deep in thought to register my question.

"You know what sucks the most? They cheated; They were the bad guys. But yet I'm the one hurt from this. Did you know, Rach, that I have not been in a relationship since me and Brittney. Because I can't seem to trust anyone. I'm alone, right now. I don't talk to my family anymore because I'm to embarrassed and pissed off. All the friends I had were ones that me and Brittney shared. And after our fallout I couldn't bring myself to talk to them. So all I had left was Sam, until you came along." He looked down at my face and smiled. And that just shattered my heart right now because he doesn't have Sam anymore.

"I need to tell you something." I said quietly hoping he would ignore me again.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"When I was on a date with Sam he got pretty drunk and…" I said but was cut off by Noah.

"Did he hurt you, Rachel? Cause he can do some pretty messed up shit when he is drunk. And if he did you know I'll beat his ass to a pulp." He said with such a serious tone I wanted to cry. He cared this much about me he would abandon his only friend left from his break up to defend me.

"No. But he told me that he was having an affair with Brittney behind your back." I said softly staring at his face for any changes. His smile dissolved and his eyes turned dark as he stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to but I couldn't find the right time." I said as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I know that is a lame reason but it is the truth. Please don't be mad at me." I begged. I couldn't lose Noah as a friend.

"I'm not mad at you. But I'm pissed at Sam." He said.

"Thank you." I whisper as I close my eyes and begin to fall asleep locked in Noah's strong arms. I feel his lips brush against my forehead as my eyes fluttered to a close.

Puck's point of view….

I was in such a good mood today and I know it was because of Rachel. I had six costumers so far today and I know I perfected each tattoo. I was just finishing up some sketches when I heard someone walk in. I looked up and my eyes widened in surprise at the tall blonde standing in front of the counter.

"Hi Puck." She said nervously as she put her hands firmly on her hips. Puck hadn't seen her in what felt like forever so he couldn't stop staring. She looked just as beautiful as she did when he had last seen her. She still had long buttery locks and glittering blue eyes that seemed to act like a reflection of a sparkling lake. And her body seemed even tighter and curvier than before. She wore a lacey white buster that pushed up her D cups. She wore a red leather jacket and a tight levi jeans; and high black heels. And right then Puck almost laughed she always had an odd style.

"Before you say anything let me explain. I still love you. And I was so confused back then with everything; my future, my past, and you. So just give me a chance to talk to you and explain."

"What do you want?" I asked shaking my head and staring down at the ground.

"Let's talk over a tattoo." I looked up and she smiled down at me from my chair. I nodded my head and led her to the leather chair that I tattoo people in. "Can we get privacy in here?" she said looking at the glass windows at the store front. I walked over and drew the curtain around; which was the same as they did at hospitals for privacy.

"Where do you want it Britt?" I asked getting my ink ready. She smiled a devilish smile and yanked off her jacket and pointed to her back. I shook my head I can't do this. She hurt me so much sleeping with the two closet people in my lives.

"Brittney, please." I said going to stand up but she jumped up from her position on the chair. She clutched my hands and stared into my eyes.

"Please Puck just do the tattoo and talk to me and after if you want me to leave I'll leave." She said begging and I shrugged. She thanked me and sat back down on the chair. I grabbed my pen and asked her what she wanted.

"Your name." I sighed and went to imprint my name forever on her body. I rested my one hand on the small of her back and focused on the skin.

"Go ahead talk." I said curtly.

"Well the reason I'm getting this tattoo is to remind me of who I hurt when I act the way I acted to you. I need to realize my compulsive actions hurt people. And I need to start new." She took a deep breath and continued. "I like for you to be a part of my new future and my new self. I've realized so many things over the years we've been apart. And I noticed I wanted you to be a part of every single moment." She turned her head and smiled at me and I just nodded for her to continue.

"For instance I've discovered It is so hard not to wake up next to you each morning and kiss you. so hard not to be married to you. To have our dreams of a house and kids out of reach; because of my recklessness. "

It took several minutes for me to take it all in and in those several minutes I finished up the tattoo and just stared at my hands.

"Brittney, I still love you and the thing is if we get back together there will be no other men okay?" she nodded frantically and jumped on my lap. She peppered my face in sweet kisses. And that is when Rachel walked in. she looked over at me like she was seeing a ghost.

"Sorry to be interrupting I was just coming down cause I thought we were having lunch. But looks like you're busy." She said and turned to leave. I pushed Brittney off of my lap and made my way over to Rachel.

"I know this Is really confusing to you but this is-" I began but was cut off by Rachel.

"I know who it is Noah. But I really can't believe you right now." She said in the voice that parents use when they aren't mad but are disappointed in you.

"Look don't judge me, okay? I'll explain everything later. I think I'm going to have to cancel our lunch plans though." I said gently as I tried to make I contact with Rachel but she kept looking away. Then she finally looked up at me with a hard glare and I noticed why she wouldn't look up at me. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her lips were in a hard line.

"You know I understand how much getting cheated on hurts, Noah. And I know how much it hurt you. And I just don't understand how you can let someone who hurt you that bad come back into your life. I see how hard it is for you to trust people and you don't let anyone in but you're willing to let her back in? Which confuses me so much. Because here I am! All dressed up just to go to a stupid deli down the street from here just so maybe you would notice me. And we've been tip-toeing around each other for months now and you never gave me a second glance. But her she comes and you are all over her! You are un-believable." With that Rachel Berry stormed out of the shop leaving a burning inside my chest.

Rachel's point of view…

I stormed out of the shop with as much pride as I could muster as soon as I turned the corner I let the tears stream down my cheeks. I swiped them away with a fierce hand and kept walking at a brisk pace. I will not cry over anyone else that has screwed me over. I'm sick of feeling like I am the only one. Right then Kurt called me and I sucked in breathe trying to even my breathing before answering.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Rachel! I know you and Noah have lunch plans but Blaine and I are going out to this fancy little café down a few blocks from my place. And Blaine and I were hoping you and Noah would join us." He said cheerfully. I giggled slightly at the irony in this situation.

"Not this time, Kurt. But me and you need to get together soon so we can talk. I have lots to inform you of; got to go. But love you tons!" I said as I clicked the end button. I shoved the phone back into my purse and hailed a taxi. While I was in the back seat I stared down at me outfit. I was wearing my cutest outfit I owned and now I felt stupid dressing up just to be disappointed.

A/N: Don't worry guys pucklebrry is end game! And I'm playing on making Brittany not last long at all. But you will see Milo and Quinn and there new baby again. Please hang tight with me! Love all your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Adios

A/N I read all your reviews and I take in what you guys say because it is means a great deal to me. What would a writer be without its readers? I think it is important to listen to what your readers have to say and use their feedback to make your story better.

Puck's Point of view…

He sat on top of his kitchen island as he stared down at his hands. He got barley any sleep last night because something in the back of his mind kept flickering like a candle in the distance; So far away but so bright you can't help but to wonder why it's there. Everything seems to be going wrong lately. Between some ruff work at the shop last night, messing up all my sketches, and Rachel dodging my calls and texts this day as sucked so far. I try and concentrate on going through my morning routine. But as soon as I started the shower Luke threw up. I sighed and swiped it all up with paper towels and called for Luke to follow me into the bedroom; so he could sleep on the bed. He trotted after me and hopped up on the bed with me. He cuddle down by my feet and rested his head on my ankles.

As I laid there I couldn't think of any other way to get Rachel to talk to me again. Brittney was coming over in a few minutes so there was no time to run over to her apartment. And I already tried that. As soon she answered the door she slammed it shut as soon as she saw me standing there. I called her so many times and left so many voicemails her inbox is full. I sent her letters and texts. I did everything I could think of. I had a pounding headache from all of these complications. So soon enough I drifted off into a heavy sleep. I woke up an hour or so later, to find Brittney laying the bed next to me. She was tight jeans and an off the shoulder red sweater that was a scoop neck. She smiled a devilish smile and crawled over towards me.

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful." She kissed my cheek and straddled my waist. She covered the canvas of my face in kisses. Staining my cheeks with bright red lipstick marks.

"Britt, babe, I don't really feel good. I think I want to sleep." She sighed agitated. And hopped quickly off my lap and walked towards the bathroom. She crossed her arms and stood in front of the bed and glared at me.

"It's not really as I remembered, you know." She said nastily as she remembered how passionate her and Noah had once been.

"I said I was tired. It doesn't mean it's not like it used too. Your hot, babe, no can you let me sleep." I sighed as my eyelids felt heavy.

"You are so overrated. Do you know how many guys want to have me? Have you seen me? I'm not just hot, Noah. I'm sexy and gorgeous. I'm blonde and I have the best body in New York. I should be treated like I'm just that. I should be entitled a boyfriend who wants me." she spits towards me.

"Brit. It's just I feel that we had our time. And that time has passed; it wasn't possible to save. I'm lucky to have had you when I did. But I feel like what you did to me can't be forgotten. I can forgive you, of course, but you going behind my back like that will always remain with me. So when ever where not together I can't help but think, is she with another guy right now? I shouldn't have to think that. And since I'm being completely honest right now, I've been in love with someone before you came back." I should have braced myself for the punch in the face that came after that speech. And I'll never forget the look in her eyes when I said I loved someone else.

And I'll never forget the pain of admitting to myself that Rachel will never forgive me. So I got out of bed and busied myself with anything I could think of. Anything to get my mind off of Rachel. But no matter what I did Rachel's image just kept coming back to me.

A/N: this update sucks I know! Trust me I just need your guys help! I don't know how to get hem together! Help!


	7. Chapter 7: Pull yourself together

A/N: Brandy: great idea! I think that might actually be a very clever and cute way to unite both Puck and Rachel. And to the reviewer that said the later update was lame. I am actually sorry for that I know it was a wimpy and short chapter. But schoolwork just keeps piling on and I never find time to type up a story. Sorry! But it is your guy's reviews that inspire me to write more! Thank you!

Rachel~

I decided today was a beautiful day to take Chase out to the dog park. We took a short cut towards one of the nicest dog parks located in the city. I wouldn't take Chase to some dog park that wasn't a clean and safe environment. When we reached the park we walked into the gated area and walked towards the canopy of tall trees. I watched Chase run of to go socialize with other dogs. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kurt's number, which I had memorized.

"Hello Mrs. Berry!" Kurt's voice rang over through the phone line. I could just picture him grinning from his desk at Vogue.

"Morning, Sunshine!" I said joyfully as I smiled and looked up at the sky cutting between the branches of the trees.

"So, how does the first day knowing you have a major career on Broadway feel?" Kurt squealed happily. I giggled and covered my eyes with my one hand shaking my head. I was still in total shock from getting the call this morning. I thought the audition did not go as well as planned and thought out as I hoped it would go. It was very raw and exposed when I sang, I can't make you love me by Bon Iver. I had rehearsed it multiple times before I actually went to audition and every time it was well put together and collected. But I never opened myself to the song. And when I finally did it was on a Broadway stage.

"Amazing!" I said dreamily as I pictured myself appeasing an audience with my voice and my voice was the one they all came to hear. Tuesday, only five short days until, my officially beginning to Broadway will begin. "Kurt this is what I've been born to do." And after a brief pause I added to that statement, "But It just doesn't feel whole yet without Noah in my life."

"Here we go with the pity party. Rachel if you love him find a way to tell him that. Call him back for once. Rachel you listened to all 36 of the voicemails he left on your cell phone. Why would you do that if you didn't care what he said? I know you are independent and don't gravel back to anyone but telling someone you love them is important. Pull yourself together and figure out what you want." Kurt said aggravated into the phone as he tried to talk some sense into me.

"Okay." I said quietly realizing Kurt was right and I needed to call Noah. "Anyway, I was made for Broadway and I was meant for Noah."

"I know, Rachel. Trust me, from the first time I heard you sing, I knew you'd be destined for New York and all it had to offer. And Noah." I heard him sniffle over the phone. "I better go before you make me relive when I first found out you are now Broadway. You make me proud."

"Thanks, Kurt. And before I forget, Blaine called he wants to meet up for dinner tonight." I remembered as I looked around for Chase. I saw him playing tag with a golden retriever. I giggled as I saw his wild expression as he galloped teasingly away from the slower dog.

"Oh? Blaine doesn't really like going out for dinner he much rather coop up in his cozy apartment as we watch comedy movies and eating Chinese takeout." Kurt stated as I was reminded by the fact that Blaine did really prefer staying home.

"Dinner is being held at his place. He said he is cooking for you. Six o'clock tonight, don't be late." I informed him as I replayed Blaine's words. I whistled calling for Chase to come to me as I noticed he was jumping on someone; begging for attention. "Kurt I gotta go. Love you! Have fun with Blaine tonight. I'll see you after or maybe not." I said with a wink even though Kurt couldn't see the jester. But he certainly heard the hint in my voice. He laughed wildly and hung up the phone after a "I love you too, Diva."

I slid my phone back into my pocket. And then I began walking towards Chase and the stranger he was being adored by. I shook my head as I watched Chase's ears be scratched and his tail zig- zag. I sighed contently and clapped my hands asking for Chase's attention. But the stranger's eyes were the ones to connect with mine. And they weren't so unfamiliar at all. Those were the eyes of a reckless bad boy with a golden heart. Noah. I cleared my throat and averted my gaze to the ground.

"Hey, Rachel." He said carefully treading the waters. I shook my head and looked up at him. It looks as if he got more attractive since I'd last seen him. Bu didn't know him so well I'd pass him of as a player. But I saw the rimmed sadness in his hazel eyes and the deep regret imbedded in them.

"Sorry about Chase. He does love attention." I said acting as if Noah was some stranger that Chase ran over to. "Where is Luke?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked around for Luke. Noah pointed to the jubilant chocolate lab that was running around with a Great Dane.

"He does like to flirt with the ladies." Noah said smiling at his boy as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion with the bigger dog. "That's Rosie. They meet up here every weekend. Have been for the past five years." I smile at how romantic that is even for a dog. It was quite comical seeing the Great Dane tower over Luke.

"Cute." I said curtly as I made sure not to make eye contact with Noah.

"I know you got my texts, the letters, the skype calls, and I'm positive you were home on the several occasions I knocked at your apartment." Noah said drily as he kicked frustrated at the dirt beneath his feet.

"I received all of the apologizes, Noah." I answered guilty as I remembered all of Noah's grand attempts to talk to me. but I ignored them each time because it was easier not to hear him tell me how he loves Brittney.

"It was hard. Not talking to you every day. So quickly Rachel you became a very important person in my life. You didn't judge me or diminish my love for creating tattoos. And I realized how stupid I was to let you leave. And how much stupider I was to even let Brittney have a second chance. She brought me so much pain and I should have never tried to forgive or forget what she did to me. I don't love her Rachel. I love you." he said quickly as he reached for my hands. He clutched on to my warm skin as he laced his fingers with mine. Tears surfaced in my eyes as I processed what he had just said.

"Noah-"I tried to say but before I could even finish my sentence Noah crashed his lips against mine. I was to shocked to do anything about it for a short moment and after a brief recollection I mustered enough sense to kiss him back. When I kissed him for the very first time it felt like the world melted away and I forgot where I was. Noah made me remember just who I am. He makes me feel beautiful and strong.

When we finally broke apart Noah smiled brightly at me and he squeezed my hand in his. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. I smiled because this was really happening. I thought I had lost him forever to Brittney.

"What about Brittney?" I asked sadly hoping that there would be no more Brittney interfering.

"I told her to pack her shit and get out of my life. Because I'm in love with someone else." He stared down at our entwined hands. When I looked up from our hands to study his face I noticed that he was smiling too.

A/N: better update? And maybe one more chapter! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Phoenix

A/N: I know, I totally suck at updating! I'm so sorry! And sadly this will be the last a list and a tattoo chapter!:( Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Followed, and favorite!

Applause thundered as the last bow of the show was being taken place. My eye's scanned over the crowd smiling brightly. This was the finally show for this musical. It had a long run about a year and a half the show has been running. And I, obviously, had been the show's female lead racking in a full house almost every weekend. It would be sad to see it end since this cast had become part of my family. And this musical had become such a big win for my career. But as the curtains fluttered to a close even with watery eyes I couldn't help but feel happy.

I was in my dressing room after I changed into my jeans and silky blouse when the door creaked open. I turned my attention away from unpinning my hair from its high bun and looked back at the door. I grinned happily as Noah walked in with three dozen gardenias. I bounced off of my chair and hugged Noah tightly before taking the flowers out of his grip. I stared down at the beautiful flowers and stood up on my tippy toes to claim Noah's lips with mine. When we broke apart he smiled tightly down at me. I ignored his awkward smile and ran my hand over his cheek.

"Thank you, Noah, they are marvelous." I let my hand run over the smooth petals of one of the flowers. "Let me just let my hair down and we can go." I walked back over to the mirror. As I let my hair fall down in loosely curled ringlets Noah moved over to stand beside me. He took one of the fallen curls in his fingers and played with it slightly.

"You did great out there, babe. Every show you do is amazing. I'm sorry this show has ended, Rach. But you were stellar for the entire year and half." I turned and faced him I placed both hands on the sides of his face and met my lips with his once again. This time, though, it was more a mix of sadness and happiness.

"I'm sad to see it come to an end, obviously. But it had a wonderful run and we pleasured so many audiences with our performances and every show we did was much more than satisfying. The cast here has become a sort of odd second family. But I'm also very excited to take a break from Broadway for a short while and spend more time with you." I let me hands fall to my sides and let one hand clutch Noah's calloused one. He gave a dizzy smile and bobbed his head.

I turned back to the mirror and tried to ignore how odd Noah was tonight as I let my attention divert back to my hair. Once I finished it looked surprisingly tame. I shrugged at it and pulled my coat on as I entwined Noah's fingers with mine as we walked out of the theater together.

As Noah and I walked down the street towards our apartment I couldn't help but feel exuberant. Everything had fallen into place. I had a wonderful experience on a Broadway stage as a female lead. And I had the love of my life. Noah and I have been together for one year, six months and four days. It may be odd to know the exact amount of time but when we got together it was so close to when I started the musical it wasn't hard to remember. Noah is like my other half he completes me and I couldn't imagine doing anything without him.

Once we reached the apartment after talking about each of the other cast members and who I would miss the most. And Noah adding in his opinions of who he thought was a snob or a total douche (his words not mine). We climbed up the two flights of stairs and I opened the door to the apartment. The floor of the apartment was littered with flower petals. Smooth and a creamy white color just like the gardenias I am holding in my hand. Several candles light up the otherwise dim light apartment. A blanket was laid out in the living room with Chinese food placed on the small living room table. I looked up at Noah smiled a watery smile. As I processed everything he went through to make this perfect.

"You are so romantic." I say as I pull his head down to crash down onto my lips. This kiss was filled with fire and passion and everything I couldn't put into words at that moment. We broke breathless and a flush of pink tinting our cheeks.

"Hey, I'm a stud. Don't forget that." He said good naturedly with a smirk gracing his beautifully canvased face. He took my hand in his and led me down to the blanket. We ate our Chinese while halfheartedly watching the Breakfast Club. Which I had claimed as Noah and I's movie. Because it may be cliché but I found that Claire and Bender fit Noah and me. Myself being the spoiled daddy's girl who was determined to get what she wanted and Noah being the badass who liked to break the rules and didn't give a second thought to what people thought of him. Together the bad boy and the good girl made the perfect pair.

It's the scene were Bender and Claire are in the closet together and Claire kisses Bender's neck. I cuddle more into Noah's side as he kisses lightly against the top of my head.

"I got you a present." Noah says softly. He smiles when I look up at him with a glowing smile.

"You didn't have to Noah. Tonight; being with you like this was enough of a present." I say as I glide my fingers against his.

"I wanted too." He smiles widely as he gets up and makes his way into our room. "Wait there!" he chides as I start to get up from my position on the floor. I smile curiously.

"Okay, close your eyes." He says as he pads his way into the room again. I close my eyes tightly and squirm anxiously. "Okay, you can open." In front of me is a large box covered in gold star against a light pink background on the wrapping paper. There is a giant gold bow on top of the large box. I quirk an eyebrow up at him and he just smiles nervously. I lift the top of the box of carefully and a smile takes over my entire face as I see what is inside.

A downy white baby husky puppy is inside staring up at me with eager icy blue eyes. Happiness overcomes the small puppy and her tail wiggles form side to side eagerly. I gingerly pick up the small puppy and cradle it in my arms.

"Oh my gosh, Noah! This is the best present ever!" I leap into his arms making sure not to crush the puppy in our tight embrace. "Is it a boy or a girl? Did you name it yet? How did you manage this without me finding out?" I say my smile still glowing from happiness.

"I bought her a week or so ago and Kurt kept her at his place." I raised my eyebrows at that. "Yeah, I thought he totally would be against it but he agreed immediately. And he pulled it off by keeping you away from his place. But she really is a sweetie. I picked her up before I went to the show and kept her pampered in our room until now. Luke and Chase seem to really like her though. And as for her name it's on her name tag."

"You always seem to amaze me, Noah Puckerman." I smirk at him. I look down at her collar to read what this little baby's name is. As I feel the cool metal of her dog tag I look down to read it. I read it twice to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I squeaked and looked up at Noah completely shocked.

When I looked up to meet his gaze he was on one knee and held open a ring box. Inside the ring box was a beautiful oval cut diamond ring that sparkled in the candle light. Tears pooled in my eyes as Noah looked into my eyes exposing everything to me.

"Rachel, you've been my everything for about two years. I know a small portion of those two years we were just friends and I thought I ruined that friendship and the chance to be something more with you. and I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that you gave me another chance. I am so proud of you with what you've become. You've really became a star out there on the stage every night. And I can't imagine not living my life without you in it. I love you so much, Rachel. I promise never to hurt you and only cherish you. Rachel, will you give me the unmatched privilege to be your husband? Will you marry me?" Noah says carefully as to make sure I understand every word that he has just said. Tears spill down my cheeks as I place down the puppy next to me and launch myself into Noah's arms.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you so much!" I say as I squeeze Noah tighter to me. I few more happy tears slide down my cheeks as I picture my surprised face as I read 'Will you marry me?' on the puppy's name tag. And I few more tears track down my face as I memorize every word Noah said to me. "I want to spend forever with you."

We detach from each other and neither of us can erase the smiles from our faces. I pick up the puppy again and hug her to me.

"Did you really give her a name?" I ask as I hug her to me feeling the soft warm fur against me.

"I was thinking Phoenix. Cause we are rising to a new beginning together." He embarrassedly rubbed a hand tensely on the back of his neck.

"That is beautiful, Noah. I love it." I rubbed behind her ears as she leaned into my touch. "It's a pretty badass name. " I finished with a wink. He smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have one more thing planned for tonight." He said with wink of his own and a sinister smirk. "Something along the lines of a celebration." He waggled his eyebrows at me as I blushed and leaned into his kiss.

A/N: thank you all for sticking with this story! I might do one more chapter if y'all want one! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
